Monster Hunter
by kickfan848
Summary: The gang is monster hunter, problem is they think that Milton, but Rudy star sudent/"dead" student Jack saves their lives! Jerry ends up getting injured and was brought in by Eddie, who called Jack {healer}. After Jerry hangs out with Jack he start to fall for him. But Kai being Jack's cousin kiss him,Jack then...! Boy& boy slash. Don't like it Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter**

**Author Note: Monstober kicks it first with kickin it then with, Girl vs. Monster in October 2 or 3. NOT PROMISING!**

**Intro**

**Rudy P.O.V.**

I am a 4 degree monster hunter, my best student died. Sorry {sob} can't {sob} talk {sob} any {sob} more. {Sob} Cut {sob} to {sob} the {sob} story.

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I saw a photo with Rudy and a kid. I wanted to ask him about it, but Kim told me not to say anything. I look at a photo that we took a month before Milton died. Milton got eaten by vampire, will that's what I thought before. Okay we are going ahead; let's go to the beginning shall we. Oh she does not own Kickin It Jim does.

**Chapter 1**

**When I met Rudy STAR STUDENT**

I was in an important mission; I had to kill Randy the oldest vampire ever live on Earth. I was going great, before Randy caught me the last thing I remember was his face…I woke up tied to a chair. I saw Randy looking at me.

"So how long you think you can pull this off" he said. I didn't answer, he grabs my arm and bites it, and I try not to scream, but fail when he almost got near my bones.

"I don't know" I said, just then the door blew open. The last thing I see, well thought or did see was Milton and Eddie…..

I woke to loud beating, my visions was coming back. I saw I was in some hospital. Someone walked in I was scared to see Milton walk in.

"You're awake"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing" Milton said coming near me

"Except for you blood" he said

"No you can't have my blood!" I said, he grabs my hands and prick my finger and run a DNA scan. Then he wrapped my finger with a band-aid.

Eddie came in

**Sick in tired of putting quotes thing so if I put a name with a dash or two dots thing it means their speaking. Okay!**

Eddie-Jack is coming

Milton-Okay, I got the things done, he's fine

Eddie-Good

Just then someone came in and my friend left me alone with the person. The person took of the robe. If he was a vampire then he would have melt. He turned around to face me. He had moles under both of his eyes and cheek he was tan full with colors. He also had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The boy- I'm Jack, just to tell you Jerry, how are you.

Me- good and how do you know my name.

Jack- Well, I was tracking you down, going everywhere you go, that is not true I check your ID.

That sounded about right. He grabs me, I was sort of scared. Then he put me down, and then said "You will have to stay for about three days."

I nodded my head; he looks at the bite, which was slowly healing.

Jack- Wanna sees something cool.

He puts his hand on top of the bite, it hurt badly, but when he removes his hand the bite was no longer there.

Me- that was cool Yo! I said super excited. He smiled and chuckled.

Me-you did you do that?!

Jack-My mom is a healer, she taught me everything I know.

Me-lucky

We started talking about our self and other stuff, just when Jack was about to tell me who was his teacher, a girl came in

Jack: Sophia what's wrong

Sophia: Jack I got two things 1: someone coming 2: The monster are stronger than ever and won't die until 33 months. They are going to get stronger in Halloween! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Jack: Don't ask me ask Athena.

Me: You believe in Greek gods.

Jack: No, we have a worker name Athena.

I was confused, but I let it go.

**Rudy P.O.V.**

Jerry should have been back by now, so I send my team, well half to find Jerry. I was going to lead this mission, Jerry was unharmed, and that was good. I went inside up the stair, I heard music, someone was singing, that person had a great voice

**Pass Me By R5**

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?  
Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas  
I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello  
But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya  
Yeah

I was chillin', you were with him  
Hooked up by the fire  
Now he's long gone  
I'm like, "So long."  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like yeah  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
yeah  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like yeah  
You can be the one that could mess me up  
I can't let you  
Can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

I was trying to play too cool to get caught up  
Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces  
I know a girl like you can't ever get enough  
So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm seen through  
Dancing out my pants  
Got you shooking, caught you looking  
Now I got my chance  
Now I, now I got my chance

Like yeah  
You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
yeah  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind

Like yeah

You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by

It's like  
Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go  
A million other guys be staring and I know that  
I can be yours and you can be mine  
I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like yeah

You could be the one that could mess me up  
You could be the one that'll break me  
yeah  
All them other girls said they had enough  
You could be the one that'll take me  
I was solo, living YOLO  
'Til you blew my mind  
('Til you blew my mind)

Like yeah  
You could be the one that can mess me up  
I can't let you, can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Yeah girl)  
I can't let you pass me by  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
(Can't let you go)  
Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

I burst in the door both boys turn, one turn of the radio and turn to me.

Boy: Do you knock?

Me: Jack?! I said hopefully and excited.

Jack: Rudy! What are you doing here? No offense!

Rudy: I came to get my student.

Jack: Wait, your Rudy student?

Jerry: You did not know that!

Jack: I just knew your name, no other stupid things, until we chatted.

Jack told me I was too weak and that I can stay here, cause it would hurt if they help me move.

**Later That Day **

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I just finished my dinner, when Jack and I talked about stuff. He brought my food downstairs then me talked and sang a little. We played video games.

**Night**

When it was time to go to sleep, Jack said night and kisses me in my right cheek. I blush dark scarlet red good thing is he turned off the light, before he saw that.

My dream was half about Jack was I fallen in love with him.

**Morning**

I woke up, and saw food in the drawer near my bed, I ate my breakfast then I saw a note it read

Jerry

Come to floor 0 I got something

To show you, it is super cool,

Use the elevator not the stair

It is located down the hall

The button is invisible

So you have to feel around.

Hope you come!

Jack

The letter was neatly written. I got out of bed, went down the hall click the down button. I waited for the elevator to come. Once it finally came down I touch around until I felt a button. I press it and the elevator went down super fast. I was there less than a minute. I finally got there; Jack was there I look around. There were books everywhere, position, and other stuff that can help a monster hunter.

Me: wow this is awesome!

Jack: I know!

Jack showed me books, spells, position, fortunate teller, and other things. I couldn't keep it in, I accidently pinned Jack in a wall, I kissed him, and he was shocked, but end up kissing me back.

**Later that Day**

Rudy visit me, he told me why Jack meant everything, and Jack was haunting.

Rudy: Jack was my favorite student, he is my star!

All I thought was I kissed Rudy's star student.

**Night**

Jack tucks me in,

Me: Jack is it trues your Rudy's star student?

Jack: Yeah, it's true.

Jack kisses me in the cheek,

Jack: night Jerry

Jerry: night, Jack.

Then he left, and I went to sleep.

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry****Herald****, I didn't mean to copy. To be honest I never read your story. So SORRY! I hate copying people, but glad you like it.**

**This chapter is going to be …P.O.V. Can you guess? But first READ IT! **

**P.S. Chapter is going to be short, since I want to work on Demonic & band, if I finished it I will post early.**

**Chapter 2**

…**. P.O.V.**

Next Day I watched Jack very closely. I thought if I do this, then I can destroy Jack. I decide to hear Radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

After I finally look up I saw Jack was no longer there.

Great I thought I lost him, when I look in front of me Jack was there.

I can finally do it, but he smirked and whisper in my ear "You won't make it out alive"

Then he left I wondered what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry 4 keeping u waiting**

**Jack P.O.V.**

I saw Kai watching me, but thank god he got distracted on his stupid music.I heard Radioactive.

**Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We paint it red to fit right in**

**Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

Idiot! I came up to him whisper in his ear "You won't make it out alive" He was confused, but he will get it soon. I left, I went home. I see the guys getting ready. I went downstairs I my lad, to see a Latino, I sneak behind him and scared him. I put on music, while we sing along or talk. Just then Fright song from Monster High, I know this because of my little sister.

**Walking down a darkened hallway  
Everybody turns to look at you  
It's not because you're different  
It's just because you're so scary cool**

**A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous  
This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps  
You can't ignore us  
This is where the ghoul kids rule!**

**Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Come on, don't be shy  
Monster high  
The party never dies**

**Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Freaky chic,and fly  
Monster high  
Where student bodies lie**

**Hey, Frankie's got me fallin' apart  
Oh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart  
Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon  
Lagoona, you're the finest fish in this lagoon  
Cleo De Nile, you so beguile  
Even though you act so vile (uh huh)  
And Deuce has stone-cold style  
These are my boos, my skeleton crew  
A little strange, but so are you  
Don't you wanna be a monster, too?**

**Oh, freaky just got fabulous  
Everbody wants a piece of you  
The stars all smile, let's be realistic  
Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific**

**A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous  
This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps  
You can't ignore us  
This is where the ghoul kids rule!**

**Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Come on, don't be shy  
Monster high  
The party never dies**

**Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Freaky chic,and fly  
Monster high  
Where student bodies lie**

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
Monsters, monsters, so bizarre  
M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
Monsters, monsters, yes we are  
(x2)**

**(Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Come on, don't be shy  
Monster high  
The party never dies)**

**Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Freaky chic,and fly  
Monster high  
Where student bodies lie**

**We've got spirits, yes we do  
We've got spirits, how 'bout you?  
(x2)**

Speaking of my sister, she came downstairs.

"Jacky, mommy wants you" she said.

"Does Katie want candy" I said

"She nods her head, like a bobble head. I gave her some candy.

"Jacky, who's him?" She asked with a frighten voice.

"This is Jerry, Jerry this is my little sister Katie." I go upstairs to see my parents home. We talk about stuff and other monster stuff. My mom said I have to save Kai and transform him back into a human, but it is a hard job. Great now I have to safe my "cousin" that I **HATE! **

**Milton P.O.V.**

Jack summons all of us, to tell us what his mom said. Great we have to save Kai, the one who told us something and end up joining the dark side.

"But, if he does anything bad, we kill him and lie to my mom" We all like that one. "We are going to team up with Rudy and his group, got that!" He commanded. "When are we going to do this" I asked.

"When we finish training" Jack said, since Kai is a 1st degree, Jack could beat him, but the Black Dragon got Kai's back. Stupid Frank and his **STUPID** goon!

**Kim P.O.V.**

I really want to beat the heck out of Frank, funny Kai and Brody trade places. Now Kai is with then and Brody is with us. Huh? Well, I guess we are going to beat that **'cry baby!' **Jack words not mine. Milton, Jack, Eddie, Jerry**, **Rudy, and I thought of a plan to set Kai up, it has to be a super plan, because Kai is smart, but not like Milton.

**Frank P.O.V.**

Huh? They are trying to make a plan. Well, we have to make one and beat Jack and turn him, but we also have to kill the others. We will have a plan. I ran to our liar to see Ty want to know what I got. "They want to beat us, and they made a plan!" I said, he smirked "inserting, just great!" "Summon the others" After I summon the other we start working on the plan.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I saw Frank, I tell them we need a new improve plan because Frank was hearing us, they nods and start thinking. **GET READY YOU STUPID BLACK STUPID DRAGON!**


End file.
